Amor Prohibido
by V3G3T4
Summary: [Lemon] Tras la muerte de sus padres y sin tener a donde ir, los dos hermanos Kasugano deciden regresar a la antigua casa de sus abuelos que irse con sus tíos a Tokio, ya que si lo hacían, serían separados por distintos rumbos. Conforme el tiempo avanza empezarán a conocerse mejor entre sí y comenzarán a sentir sentimientos mutuos… Reviews please! :)


**Etto... Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Yosuga no Sora, ¡pero esta serie realmente me encantó demasiado! hace poco la vi y me gustó bastante. (Mas los cap. 11 y 12 xD) Espero que les guste mi primer fanfic de esta hermosa y linda serie.**

**Nota: Las letras en negrilla entre "« »" son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Amor Prohibido**

Un par de hermanos gemelos, Haruka y Sora, se encontraban desempacando sus cosas en una pequeña casa que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su hogar. Sin embargo, antes solían vivir ahí con sus abuelos cuando eran pequeños. Esa casa les trae varios recuerdos de su infancia a los hermanos Kasugano.

–¿Qué te parece? –dice un chico de cabello blanco plataeado y ojos negros grisáceos, Haruka.

–Hay demaciado polvo... demaciado –responde una chica de cabello largo color blanco plateado y ojos negros grisáceos, Sora; quien a diferencia de su hermano, no solía sonreír para nada y tampoco le gustaba hacer nada. –Me voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada.

–Está bien, y por la limpieza no te preocupes, eso lo haré yo.

–Como sea.

Haru hizo la limpieza en la casa; limpió todo el polvo que había, y también aprovechó para acomodar y arreglar todo en su habitación. Pronto la tarde llego por lo que tendrían que almorzar. –¡Sora, la comida está lista!

Terminando de comer, Haru aprovecha sacarle un poco de platica a Sora ya que ella no suele ser de muchas palabras.

–¿Sabes? Mañana es lunes, por lo que tendremos que ir a la escuela –dijo Haru a la vez recogiendo todos los trastes. –Deberíamos de ir a comprar hoy el uniforme –dijo él sentándose de nuevo en su silla y observando a Sora.

–No quiero, estoy aburrida y cansada.

–¿Eh? Bueno, está bien... Cierto, le diré a Nao-chan si me acompaña –dijo él saliendo de la casa.

Sora un poco enojada le dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa y luego se fue a su cuarto. Las horas pasaron bastante rápido y ya era algo tarde. Sora por otra parte, estaba acostada en su cama escribiendo y borrando mensajes con su celular, pero de pronto parece recordar algo y sale de su habitación. Pasaron unos minutos y Sora había regresado con un álbum de fotos, se sienta en su cama y observa varias fotos de cuando el y ella aún eran pequeños. Viendo varias fotos ella parece recordar algo...

**FLASHBACK.**

Sora estaba buscando a su hermano pero no lograba encontrarlo por ningúna parte de la casa, hasta que llego a su habitación y lo buscó ahí. Él estaba escondido detrás de una cortina blanca, cuando Sora se descuidó el sale y la asusta; ella se asustó mucho y dio cuatro pasos hacia atras, lo suficiente para chocar con un estante que tenía varios botes de vidrio, el choque causó que se cayera un bote de lo mas alto; sin embargo, Haru al observar eso, obviamente no se quedaría parado esperando a que el bote cayera sobre su hermana, él rápidamente reaccionó y logró atrapar el bote antes de que cayera al suelo. Sora se encontraba aún muy asustada por lo que acababa de suceder, y Haru al verla así no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que se percató de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Cuando ella abre sus ojos él se le acerca poco a poco hasta que le da un beso en los labios. A ella parece gustarle y no opone ninguna resistencia.

**FIN DEL FASHBACK.**

Ahora Sora se encuentra acostada en su cama con los brazos y piernas extendidas y con los ojos cerrados. La noche había caído y Haru aún no había llegado. En la cabeza de Sora surgen varios pensamientos negativos ya que se había ido con Nao. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara abrir la puerta. –Ya llegué. Sora, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Sora se alegra y sale rápidamente, pero no le duró mucho la felicidad ya que Nao también había llegado a la casa. **«Esa tipa... ¿Qué es lo que vino hacer aquí? ¿La invitaría Haru?».** –¿Qué quieres?! –dijo ella en tono molesto.

–Aquí está tu uniforme –dijo él sacando un uniforme escolar para chica de una caja. (el mismo que usa en la serie; camisa blanca mangas largas, cuello en V y falda gris cuadriculada) –Te lo deberías de provar.

–No quiero, estoy cansada. Me voy a mi cuarto –dijo Sora cerrando la puerta algo fuerte.

–¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Nao-chan, ¿te quedaras a cenar con nosotros?

Nao había observado y tenía dudas de la actitud de Sora. –Lo siento, pero ya es algo tarde y mi mamá me debe estar esperando en la casa.

–Ah, ya veo... de verdad gracias por lo de hoy, realmente no sabia nada acerca de la escuela de esta ciudad.

–Está bien, para mí es un gusto haberte ayudado –dijo ella retirándose a su casa.

Haru se rasca la cabeza pensando en qué le pasaba a Sora. –Iré a verla –dijo él dirigiéndose al cuarto de ella. *toc, toc* –¿Sora, puedo entrar?

–No.

–Etto... enserio, perdón por haberme tardado tanto.

–No importa.

–¿Eh? Claro, ¿vendrás a cenar?

–No, no tengo hambre.

–Oh, ya veo. Bien, entonces que descanses –dijo él alejándose.

–Creo que no debí de portarme de ese modo con Haru. Pero, esa tipa... No permitiré que me lo quite…

**FLASHBACK**.

Sora se encontraba en su habitación jugando pero ya estaba aburrida, por lo que se va a buscar a su hermano para ver si él quería jugar con ella. Primero lo buscó en la cocina y en la sala, pero no había nadie ahí. –¿Estará en su cuarto? –dijo ella dirigiéndose al cuarto de Haru, pero a pocos pasos del cuarto de su hermano ella parece escuchar unas voces. –¿Quién será? –dijo ella abriendo un poco la puerta silenciosamente. –Ah, es Nao... –ella estaba a punto de entrar pero lo que vio después la detuvo. Nao comienza a desvestirse hasta quedar en sólo ropa interior, después empieza a quitarle la playera a Haru hasta dejarlo solo en calzoncillos, luego se quita el sostén y toma la mano de Haru y la coloca en unos de sus pechos. Ella le explica lo que él tiene que hacer y él entiende, y con la otra mano toma el otro pecho de Nao para luego empezar a moverlos en círculos. Sora estaba totalmente sorprendida y confundida a la vez, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que hacían era malo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

–Creo que le debo de pedir disculpas a Haru –dijo Sora poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto.

Sora abre un poco la puerta para verificar si aún estaba Nao en la casa. –Parece que ya se fue... –Haru estaba él solo en la mesa cenando. –Hola, Haru –susurró Sora mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haru y colocaba su cara sobre su espalda.

–¡¿Sora, qué haces?! –dijo Haru sorprendido ya que Sora lo había abrazado de esa manera –¡Estás demaciado cerca de mí, Sora! –dijo él cuando sintió los pechos de Sora tocar su espalda.

Ella se separa de él y luego toma asiento. –Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en que me comporte contigo.

–Oh, ¿sólo era eso? Por eso no te preocupes.

–Pero...

–Ya olvídalo. ¿Quieres cenar? Me es imposible enojarme con ella...

–Sí, está bien.

Mientras comían ninguno de los dos menciono ni una palabra.

–Me iré a la cama –dijo ella levantándose de la silla.

–Toma, llévate tu uniforme de una vez.

–Ok.

Al día siguiente, Sora se levanto temprano para probarse el uniforme. –Creo que me queda bien... –dijo ella viéndose en el espejo.

–¿Me pregunto si ya se levanto Sora? Iré a despertarla –dijo él saliendo de su cuarto. *toc, toc* –Sora, ¿ya te levantaste?

–Si, entra si quieres.

–¿Eh? De acuerdo.

–Haru, ¿qué tal me veo?

–¡Te ves genial!

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Sí, de verdad, ¡te queda muy bien, Sora!

–A-Arigato :)

… … …

–Sora, ¿apúrate o llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de clases!

–¡Ya voy, ya voy!

... ... ...

–Yo soy Kasugano Haruka. ¡Gusto en conocerlos y esperamos llevarnos bien!

–Soy Kasugano Sora. Gusto en conocerlos –dijo ella con una cara no muy alegre.

–Bien, pasen adelante y tomen asiento –dijo el profesor que estaba dando las clases.

Por suerte había dos lugares desocupados. –Yo me sentare atrás y tu adelante, Sora.

Mientras tomaban asiento todas las chicas de la clase tenían la vista fija en Haru, así como también los chicos observaban a Sora.

... ... ...

–¿Qué te pareció la escuela, Sora? ¿Te gustó?

–No mucho.

–Ya veo.

En ese momento los dos estaban saliendo de la escuela, y en ese entonces Nao estaba parada al frente de ellos.

–¡Nao-chan! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Esperas a alguien?

–Oh, ¡Haru-kun! No, sólo te esperaba a ti.

–¿A mí? Oh, bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos juntos a casa?

–Me parece bien.

En el camino hablaron de varias cosas de la escuela así como también de ellos mismos. Por otro lado, Sora estaba totalmente enojada, aunque no lo aparentaba por fuera.

–Está bien, ¡nos vemos luego!

... ... ...

–¿Vas a salir, Haru? –dijo Sora al ver que Haru se había puesto otra ropa.

–Sí, iré a comprar unas cosas a la tienda. Pero regresare luego –dijo él despidiendose de Sora.

–Bien, no te tardes demaciado.

Haru estaba saliendo de su casa cuando derrepente vio pasar a Nao. –¡Oye, Nao-chan! –gritó él intentando llamar la atención de ella.

–Haru-kun, ¿qué pasa?

–Nada, ¿a dónde vas?

–A comprar unas cuantas cosas que mi mamá me encargo.

–¿Así? Pues que coincidencia, yo también voy para la tienda.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, ¿te puedo acompañar?

–Sí, claro.

... ... ...

–Ya estoy de vuelt— –no termina la frase ya que en frente de él estaba Sora tirada en el suelo. –¡¿Sora, que haces ahí?! Vas coger un resfriado.

Sora se levanta lentamente frotándose los ojos. –llegas tarde... muy tarde.

–Oh, perdón se me presentó algo...

–¿Aún así cuando te envié tantos mensajes?

–¿Eh? –Haru se acuerda de que había olvidado su celular en su uniforme.

–¡De verdad lo siento! Es que hoy no traía mi celular conmigo.

–Eso no explica de por qué llegaste tan tarde.

–Oh, eso fue porque me encontré a Nao-chan en el camino y hablamos de varias cosas.

**«Esa tipa... y yo preocupándome de que sí le había sucedido algo».** –Me voy a la cama.

–Espera, ¿no cenaras antes? Haré un poco de curry.

–¿Eh? Está bien.

... ... ...

Al día siguiente, los gemelos caminaban hacía la escuela tranquilamente. Sin embargo, esa tranquiladad no duraría mucho... –¡Haru-kun! –grita Nao desde atrás.

–¡Nao–chan! Oh, lo siento Sora, olvide decirte que invite a Nao-chan a que nos acompañara mientras vamos hacía la escuela.

–Como sea.

... ... ...

–Oye Haruka, ¿aún no te has cambiado?

–¿Oh? Ah, es Ryouhei... No traje la ropa adecuada para esto, creo que sólo observaré.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué no sabías que hoy tocaba educación física? **«Que mal... Si Haruka no sabia... Es posible que Sora-chan tampoco esté enterada, aunque existe la posibilidad de que alguna chica del salón se lo haya dicho, pero...».**

La clase de educación física había comenzado, pero por un inconveniente el profesor de la clase se había retrasado, así que la presidenta Kozue se haría cargo. Sin embargo, poco después llegó Akira desde atrás y sin previó aviso le arrebató la manguera a Kozue. –¡Presidenta, el agua por favor! –dijo Akira. La presidenta entiende y abre la llave. El agua empezó a salir pero la presión era muy fuerte, y Akira pierde el control de la situación.

En ese momento aparece Sora, pero tal como pensó Ryouhei, Sora traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y no un traje de baño.

–Sora-chan, ¿entonces no nos podrás ayudar? Si no harás nada será mejor que no andes tan cerca de la piscina ya que mi hermana pierde la cabeza con este tipo de cosas...

Akira al ver a su hermana, corre hacía donde está ella y la intenta mojar, pero de ultimo momento Kazuha se quita de ahí por lo que el agua termina empapando a Sora.

Un potente chorro golpea a Sora (no tanto), pero Sora por ser débil no lo soporta y cae al suelo. Haru observa y corre rapidamente hacía donde estaba ella. –¡Sora! ¿Estás bien? –dijo él dándole la mano para que ella se pudiera levantar.

Kazuha regaña a Akira y le hace que le pida disculpas a Sora. –¡De verdad lo siento mucho, Sora-chan! –dijo Akira.

Haru y Sora mejor se retiran del lugar. Aunque sin importar las circunstancias los estudiantes deciden seguir divertiendose un poco más en la piscina...

En los vestidores, Haru decidió darle su camisa a Sora por miedo a que le podría dar fiebre o un resfriado. –Sora, te prestaré mi camisa –dijo Haru empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

–¿Qué? N-No es necesario, pronto se secará la mía

–No seas necia Sora, si no te quitas esa camisa mojada pronto, te podría dar un resfriado o algo mas peor como fiebre, recuerda que tu cuerpo es muy débil y fácilmente se enferma.

–Ya se eso, pero tampoco lo digas tan así... ¿Pero entonces no nos regañaran los profesores? ¿Y qué te pondrás tú, Haru?

–Yo les explicaré de lo sucedido, ellos tendrán que comprender la situación, y por mí no te preocupes. Recuerda que los hombres siempre deben traer una playera debajo de la camisa del uniforme –dijo Haru terminando de quitarse la camisa. –Toma, yo me saldré afuera –dijo dándole su camisa a Sora y saliendo del lugar.

–Gracias, Haru –pronunció Sora algo sonrojada.

Después de unas horas, la campana de la escuela sonó, indicando que las clases habían terminado y que también el fin de semana había llegado.

–…–

–¡Sora, el desayuno está listo! ¿Sora? *toc, toc* Sora, ¿aún no te levantas? Voy a entrar –dijo él al ver que no recebia ninguna respuesta de su hermana. –Sora, ¿aún no te levantas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sora estaba acostada en su cama sudando y jadeando bastante. –Perdón, ya me voy a levantar –dijo ella intentando levantarse, pero le era imposible, ella estaba demasiada débil.

–¡¿Sora?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –dijo él acercándose a la cama. –¡Tienes una gran fiebre, Sora! Espérame un momento, ¿de acuerdo? –Haru salio de la habitación para luego volver con un vaso con agua y unas pastillas en la mano. –Sora, tamate una pastilla, esto te calmara un poco la fiebre.

–Uhm... vale.

–Por cierto Sora, estás bañada en sudor... ¿Te puedo ayudar? Estoy seguro que debe ser muy incomodo para ti estar así.

–Está bien. Gracias, Haru.

Haru le quitó el camisón a Sora dejándola sólo con la ropa interior, después tomó un pañuelo y poco a poco lo empezó a pasar por todo el cuerpo de Sora. Primero lo pasó delicadamente por su cara, luego su espalda, y para terminar lo pasó también por toda la parte de su abdomen y también por la parte donde se encontraban sus pechos. (ella usaba sosten, así que él no pudo ver nada xD) Después la acostó en su cama, le volvió a poner el camisón y luego la tapó con una sabana. –Si necesitas algo más me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora no respondió, se había dormido. –Que descanses –dijo él saliendo del cuarto.

–¿Qué fue eso? Maldición... ¿Por qué cuando vi y toqué el cuerpo desnudo de Sora mi corazón empezó a latir tan rapido y fuerte? Ella es mi hermana... ¡No puedo ponerme así por sólo haber visto así su cuerpo! Ella es mi hermana, ¿pero desde cuándo avía visto a Sora desnuda? Nunca... Creo que esta es la primera vez que veo a Sora sin mucha ropa... ¡¿Maldición, que sucede conmigo?! ¡No puedes pensar de ese modo de tu hermana! Creo que descansare un poco, talvez así olvide todo lo sucedido de esta mañana, y Sora no creo que valla a despertar luego... –Dijo él para luego quedarse dormido.

Eran como las seis de la tarde, y Haru despierta repentinamente, alparecer había tenido un sueño de cuando ellos dos aún eran niños. –Ahora recuerdo bien ese día. Ese día... Besé a Sora –dijo él en voz baja algo sonrojado. –¿Ella ya se habra aliviado? Iré a echar un vistazo –dijo él levantándose de la cama.

Haru salio de su cuarto aún muy pensativo. –Sora, ¿ya te sientes mejor? –dijo él abriendo la puerta y observando que Sora estaba acostada en su cama.

–Ya me siento bien.

–Que bien por ti, Sora.

–Oye, Haru...

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Tú me quieres?

–¿Eh? ¿Sora que estas diciendo? **«No... ¡¿Mi corazón está empazando a latir rápido?!**

–Tuve una pasadilla... Soñé que tú te ibas y me abandonabas dejándome sola... –dijo Sora con unas cuantas lágrimas. –Tengo miedo, aún así cuando yo sé que tú nunca... Perdón si te he molestado en algo, Haru –dijo ella con algunas lágrimas y cabizbaja.

**«No... No puedo soportar verla asi...».** –¿Pero qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que nunca te dejaré sola –dijo él sentándose en una orilla de la cama. –¿No te lo había dicho? Nuestra familia solamente somos nosotros dos –dijo él abrazándola. **«Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte...».** –Descansa un poco más. Haré un poco de curry, ¿te parece bien?

–Bien, está bien. Oye, Haru...

–¿Y ahora qué sucede?

–Aún no has respondido mi pregunta...

–¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

–Te pregunte que si tú me quieres...

**«Sora... ¿Qué es lo qué estas tratando de decir con esas palabras? ¡Maldición, debo controlarme¡ Debo de pensar en una respuesta... Ella es mi hermana, por lo que es normal que me pregunte cosas como esas...».** –Claro que te quiero, tú eres mi única hermana, mi única familia.

**«Él realmente me quiere... Sé que si no lo ago ahora me podría arrepentir después...».** –¡Yo también te quiero, Haru! –Sora lo abraza y sin previo aviso lo besó en los labios.

–¡¿Sora, qué es lo qué haces?! –dijo él separándose de ella rápidamente.

–Haru, yo te quiero, ¡realmente te quiero! Siempre lo e hecho desde aquel día en que tú me besaste cuando aún eramos niños, ¿lo recuerdas?

–¿Qué es lo qué estas diciendo? ¡Baka! ¡Soy tu hermano, yo nunca haría eso! **«¡¿Ella todavía se acuerda lo que pasó ese día?!**

–¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Realmente sucedió! ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

–¿Cómo me voy a acordar de algo que nunca sucedió? ¡Deja de bromear con esas cosas, Sora! Soy tu hermano, ¡así que ten un poco más de decencia conmigo!

–¿Dices qué nunca pasó? Ya veo, has olvidado lo nuestro... ¡Pero de seguro aún recuerdas cuando estabas desnudo con Nao-chan! ¡Yo los vi a ustedes dos desnudos! Al principio no sabia de que se trataba... Pensé que sólo estaban jugando, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo que estaban haciendo realmente era malo. Mas adelante lo pude entender todo. Tú estabas tocando sus tetas y ella te estaba chupando el pen* –dijo Sora con muchas lágrimas en su cara.

**«¡¿Sora, desde cuando aprendiste esas palabras?! ¡Maldición, ella esta...! No puedo soportar verla así...».** –¡¿Sora, tu nos viste?! –exclamó Haru bastante sorprendido.

–¡¿Eso si lo recuerdas, verdad?! Pero lo que nos sucedió a nosotros dos nunca pasó, ¿verdad? –Sora cada vez lloraba más.

Haru no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Sora. Él sabia que la había besado cuando eran niños, él sabia lo que había hecho con Nao aquel día, él sabia que había herido sentimentalmente a Sora mas de lo que él creía.

–Pero claro que lo recuerdo muy bien. Por mi culpa casi te cae ese bote en la cabeza. Nunca me habría perdonado si te hubiera sucedido algo por mi culpa, ya que eso fue mi culpa por haberte asustado, pero yo no sabía que algo como eso fuera a pasar. En cuanto a lo del beso, eso fue... Porque tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, y cuando llegaste a la casa no te reconocía desde la ultima vez que te vi. Cuando vi que llegaste a la casa mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, ya que resultaste ser una niña muy linda a la que nunca antes avía visto, y no te veía como mi hermana, sino como una linda chica que acababa de llegar a mi casa y que no conocía.

**«¡¿Haru cree que soy linda?!». **–Sora no puede evitar sonrojarse. –¿De verdad crees que soy linda? –Ella ya no estaba llorando

–Sí, eres muy linda, Sora –dijo él abrazándola. –Sora, de verdad lo siento mucho, ese día creo que te herí –dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

**«Haru me acaba de decir que soy linda...».** –No tienes nada de que disculparte; después de todo, ese día fue el mejor en mi vida, de alguna manera me sentía muy feliz a tu lado, Haru. –Dijo Sora abrazándolo también. Sora después pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y Haru también hizo lo mismo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella. Luego acercaron lentamente sus labios hasta poder tocar los del otro, de la forma en que ella siempre se había imaginado y/o querido hacerlo.

Para Sora era el momento más feliz de su vida al sentir el calor, el aroma único e incluso el latir del corazón de la persona que amaba. Se comenzaron a separar un poco, alrededor de ellos había una atmósfera muy profunda de amor. Ahora se acercaban lentamente al rostro del otro y en un instante sus labios estaban unidos de nuevo.

Se separaron y se abrazaron, a lo que Haru aprovechó para susurrarle al oído las dos palabras más hermosas que existen en es este mundo. –¡Te amo, de verdad te amo, Sora!

Al escuchar esto, Sora se sintió aún más feliz y estuvo cerca de derramar unas lágrimas. –¡Yo también te amo, Haru!

Seguían abrazados y se miraban a los ojos, entonces se volvieron a besar pero ahora con mucha más pasión; ella pasaba sus brazos delicadamente por el cuello de él y Haru los pasaba por su cintura, ambos abrieron sus labios y sus lenguas se tocaron. Al principio se sorprendieron ya que ninguno de ellos había tenido un beso así, pero fueron aprendiendo y mientras más lo hacían, se sentía mucho mejor.

Se separaron un momento para recobrar el aliento, y al mismo tiempo se pasaron la mano por los labios para quitarse la saliva.

–Haru, si lo deseas me puedes tocar, te dejare hacer todo lo que tú quieras con mi cuerpo, así que... –pronunció Sora muy sonrojada y a la vez acostandose en su cama.

–Sora... está bien, entiendo. –Haru comprendió a lo que ella se refería. Delicadamente acarició sus labios y su rostro, luego fue bajando la mano lentamente, acarició su cuello y ahí detuvo su mano; pero, como ella quería seguir, puso su mano sobre la de él y la comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos, se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron. Haru no quitó la mano del pecho de Sora y lentamente comenzó a mover su mano en circulos masajeando su pecho.

Los besos cada vez más subían de nivel y sus cuerpos exigían más. Ella tomó la iniciativa y delicadamente pasó sus manos por debajo de esa playera negra que él siempre usaba y que tanto le encantaba a ella y que por fin podría mirar y tocar mas allá de esa playera. Sus manos memorizaban cada centímetro de su abdomen, estaba tan excitada que pudo sentir como comenzaba a mojarse en su parte intima. Entonces, él ya no pudo controlarse más y dejó de besar sus labios para dirigirse al cuello y con la lengua comenzó a bajar dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva, Sora se estremecía a causa de tanta excitación. Pronto llegó a la parte cubierta aún con ropa, sus manos la quitaban de una forma seductora y de un rápido movimiento se deshizo del camisón blanco. Los besos en el cuello volvieron, y ahora podía bajar más; sin embargo, cuando llegó a sus pechos, no pudo evitar dirigir sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sostén blanco que tanto estorbo hacía, lo arrojo lejos de la cama y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones. Esto era muy excitante, ella gemía de placer, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Entonces Haru lo mordió suavemente haciendo que un pequeño grito saliera de los labios, mientras que con la otra mano empezó a deslizarse por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus bragas blancas. Primero pasó su mano sobre las bragas y noto que estaba demasiado mojada, esto era señal de que ya era tiempo, retiro sus bragas y luego se dirigió de nueva cuenta a sus labios. Por otro lado, Sora se deshacía de ese bóxer molesto.

Haru se detuvo un momento y se puso a pensar en varias cosas mientras observaba a Sora completamente desnuda. **«Creo que he llegado demasiado lejos con Sora. Pero estando en esta situación... Los dos completamente desnudos, sin nada de ropa... me hace de verdad querer hacerle el... Sora en verdad es linda... ¡Maldición! ¡Ella es demasiada linda, mientras más la observo, mas la deseo! De verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero ella es mi hermana... Por mas que quisiera... No puedo. Creo que esto es lo mas lejos que podre llegar con ella...».**

Sora observa extrañada a Haru ya que él sólo la estaba viendo y no hacía nada. –¿Qué sucede, Haru? –pregunta levantándose y sentándose en la cama viendo que Haru aún no hacía nada.

–Sora... No es nada... –pronunció él alejándose de la cama para después tomar su camisa y pantalón.

Él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y irse de ahí, pero ella se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente. –¿Qué es lo qué crees qué haces? ¿Sucede algo?

–No pasa nada, enserio, es solo que... Somos hermanos, y no creo que podamos hacer nada más allá de lo que hicimos hoy.

**«Haru, acaso tú quieres... ¿Pero no puedes hacerlo por el simple hecho de que somos hermanos?».** –¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque los hermanos no pueden tener sexo?! ¡¿Porque los hermanos no pueden tener hijos?! Eso no importa... ¡Lo que importa es que yo te quiero, y si tú lo deseas puedes tener sexo conmigo! ¿No te lo dije? Te dije que te dejaría hacer todo lo que tu desees con mi cuerpo... ¡Así que olvida todo lo demás y volvámonos uno solo, Haru!

**«Sora también lo desea... En esta situación... ¡No podre resistirme mas!».** –Sora... de verdad lo siento –dijo él tirando la ropa al suelo para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

–Jiji ven Haru, volvamos a la cama –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa tomandolo de la mano y llevándolo hacía la cama.

–¡De acuerdo! –dijo él dejándo de abrazarla. Entonces se agachó y pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de sus rodillas y con su brazo derecho la sujeto de los hombros, y de un rápido movimiento la cargo al estilo nupcial. Sora estaba sorprendida, al principio se asustó, pero luego él acerco su rostro al de ella y la besó. Entonces, él comenzó a moverse hacía la cama y luego delicadamente la depositó en ella. Después de muchos besos y abrazos, Haru la observo a los ojos y empezó a bajar su mano para luego penetrar su vagin* con uno de sus dedos, ella gritó, era demasiado doloroso, incluso derramó una lágrima, pero pronto los gemidos de dolor se transformaron en unos de placer.

Él sabia que ya era tiempo, así que se posicionó en medio de sus piernas y las levantó. Al principio comenzaba a dudar un poco, pero ella lo rodeó con sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y así mismo dándole confianza. Él comprendió que Sora también lo deseaba y la penetró cuidadosa y lentamente. Sora sentía como eran una persona, entonces Haru comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que sus cuerpos rogaran por mas, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas se hacían aún mas rápidas y ambos se llamaban entre sí al sentir que llegaban a un punto de no soportar más. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax. Sintieron una explosión de sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado.

–¡Te amo, Sora! –dijo él dándole un apasionado beso.

–¡Yo también te amo, Haru! –dijo Sora correspondiendo el beso.

–Muy bien, creo que me daré una buena ducha...

–Bien, bañemonos juntos entonces. Estoy toda pegajosa y es muy desagradable.

–Pero eso es un poco...

–Pero ahora soy una contigo, ¿no es así?

–Tienes razón. Bien, entonces vamos.

Tomaron el baño y luego comieron un poco de curry que Haru había hecho. Después se fueron a la cama, se besaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados.

¿FIN?

... ... ...

¡TODAVÍA NO!

–Haru, despierta... ¡Ya despierta!

–Sora... buenos días, Sora –dijo él abriendo los ojos lentamente. **«¿Fue un sueño? Aunque si hubiera sido un sueño no estaría Sora semi desnuda despertandome... ¿Acaso es otro sueño?».**

–¡Haru, al fin despiertas! –dijo Sora para luego darle un beso.

–¡¿Sora?! –dijo Haru ahogado por el beso. **«¿Así que no fue un sueño, eh?»**

–Haru, realmente te has levantado muy tarde... ¿No tienes hambre?

–¿Eh? Sí, creo que sí... ¿Oh? ¡¿Tan tarde que es?! Lo siento Sora, ahora mismo me levanto y hago algo de comer –dijo él mirando que el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana

–Ya te dije que te dejes de disculpar tanto. Ven conmigo te quiero enseñar algo, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Eh? Sí, está bien.

–¡¿En verdad hiciste todo esto tú sola, Sora?! –exclamó Haru sorprendido al ver tanta comida en la mesa.

–Sí… quería sorprenderte un poco, por lo que decidí levantarme temprano y preparar el desayuno, pero talvez comparado con el que hace Haru, quizá no sea tan bueno después de todo... –dijo Sora cabizbaja

Haru comprende que Sora realmente se esforzó en hacerla para él. –No digas tal cosa –dijo él envolviéndola de una forma romántica entre sus brazos por atrás. –Si se trata de Sora quien lo hizo, no importa lo que sea, ¡me va a encantar!

–Sí... De acuerdo.

–Entonces, veamos... –dijo Haru probando un poco de comida. –Está bueno... ¡Está muy bueno, Sora!

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Sí, está bastante bien para ser tu primera vez.

–A-Arigato :) –dijo Sora un poco sonrojada y muy alegre.

–Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes, Sora. Lo deberías de hacer mas seguido.

–B-Bien, lo haré si eso te hace feliz, Haru.

–Por cierto... Hoy es domingo, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy, Sora?

–A mí sólo me gustaría quedarme todo el día sola contigo en esta casa, Haru.

–Ah, claro, comprendo. Entonces, ¿deberíamos de irnos ya a la cama, no crees?

–Sí... Te amo, Haru. De verdad... ¡A mas que a nada en este mundo!

–¡Yo te amo aún más, Sora! –le responde Haru abrazándola y dándole un gran tierno y apasionado beso. **«Estaré viviendo con Sora… Nuestros sentimientos son mutuos... ¡Así que nada ni nadien va a ser capaz de separarnos!».**

FIN.

**Hasta aquí ha llegado mi imaginación (xD). ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y espero también poder escribir mas historias de esta pareja mas adelante. ¡Onegaii, dejen reviews¡ ¡Sus reviews me dan animo y fuerza para seguir escribiendo más y más! Sayonora minna n.n**


End file.
